


Letters to a Ghost

by Luce_cm



Series: In Your Heartbeat Universe [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce_cm/pseuds/Luce_cm
Summary: While away from your sister and the world, the identity, you knew; while searching for any semblance of truth in Hydra’s files, you seemed to always keep the Ghost on the back of your mind. These are some drabbles of letters, written since the fallout with Natalia.





	1. Day 17

_Day 17_

_I don’t know you, you don’t know me. But I guess everyone starts somewhere, right? Wish I could say the story between you and me is something to tell our grandchildren about._

_I found out about what it means when a heart stops. For what it’s worth, and if you even noticed, I’m sorry for your loss. But I want you to know, I lost way more than you that day._

_You took everything from me. In these last few weeks I have learned to despise_ James Barnes _, whoever that is, whatever that means._

_I don’t want to say that I hate you, because I don’t think I do. But I…I don’t know, Ghost, I really don’t._


	2. Day 46

_Day 46_

_I know I should stop being bitter about it, I should learn to forgive you, like I forgave my sister._

_But there’s a difference between knowing you don’t have a soulmate and knowing you lost yours. And I’m not talking about the pain of loss or any poetic bullshit like that. I’m talking about what I believed in._

_I worked for decades on tracking down soulmates, reuniting them or blackmailing them. But although I did horrible things, and I saw horrible things happen, soulmate bonds be damned; I also saw love, the real kind._

_And I believed in it. Maybe because I had the certainty my soulmate wouldn’t do me wrong because they didn’t exist, or maybe because I idolized the idea of them existing…but I believed in all of it._

_I believed in happy endings, picket white fences, a bond beyond what we know. I believed it._

_And then you killed me. I didn’t give two fucks then. I wish I could say the same thing now. Because now I know you were supposed to be standing next to me on the battlefield, not against me. And still, you shot right through my sister and almost killed me._

_I don’t want to pull the ‘I’m your soulmate’ card, but I will. As far as you knew, I was dead by your own hand, and you didn’t even flinch._

_I don’t know what to do with that information._


	3. Day 223

_Day 223_

_I snuck into Hydra’s facility on Siberia, where they kept you. Don’t ask me why, I don’t know the reasoning behind that stupid, stupid decision myself._

_I want you to know one thing: if my sister finds out I crouched and hid my way through one of the most dangerous places in the world without any backup, she’s going to go nuts. If she doesn’t kill me first, I will kill you for snitching on me._

_With that on the table, I want you to know the last physical copy of the procedures tried on you during your time in Hydra, as far as the facilities I know of, is under my care. If you want them, I’ll give them to you, or maybe send them to you with these letters, if I’m ever brave enough to do that._

_I read some of that. Nosy of me? Of course, but considering I barely know anything about myself, I’m curious about other people’s lives. I wanna know if their stories are more fucked up than mine._

_Yours is, by the way._

_I’m not forgiving you or anything. I mean, I just want you to know: what happened to you, it can stay between us, no one else has to know. Not even Natalia. Your choice, and I don’t know, I guess if you ever need to talk to someone about what happened…I’m a good listener, I’ve been told._

_And another warning: if Natalia ever finds out I offered to hide something from her, I’m gonna tell her you made me do it. She has tried to kill you so many times, what’s one more, right?_

_Guess I’ll write to you when I find out something else._

_Later, Ghost._


End file.
